


Redemption

by HanaHimus



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Bday present! Happy bday Jooj!!Name was hard but .hack was playing as I posted it and gave me an idea, thanks .hack





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Bday present! Happy bday Jooj!!
> 
> Name was hard but .hack was playing as I posted it and gave me an idea, thanks .hack

Riki was staring and boy was it hard to ignore when a Nopon was staring right up at you. Especially when you towered over everyone so the way the Nopon’s head craned looked painful. Yet Riki stared on, as if it didn’t bother him one bit.

That didn’t make it much better, in fact, it almost made it worse. The Nopon clearly had something to say, it was just a matter of wondering  _ when  _ he would say whatever he was thinking. Egil was about to take it into his own hands and ask when Riki finally opened his mouth.

“Riki no understand Egil. Egil come with us when Shulk offer peace, but Egil barely speak to us!” Seemed like he would be frank when he did choose to speak up, then. Egil would try and remember that.

“I assumed the fact I tried to deprive the Bionis of energy by killing its people would make conversation with me less than desired.”

“That’s silly!” Riki shook his head (at least, he was fairly certain that was what Riki was trying to do). “Shulk would no invite someone if he didn’t think everyone would want to talk with them! Besides, we no can move on from that if we don’t talk.”

“Move on…?”

“What Egil did really really bad, Heropon know that! But Heropon know if Egil want to make up for it, people need to talk to him.” Riki sounded sure of himself as he spoke. “No can fix it if no one tells Egil how to!”

Egil stared down at Riki, hand on his hip. “I suppose speaking to all of you is what you’d say is the first step in that?”

“Yep!” Riki hopped up and down. “Egil do bad things, things that affected us. So if Egil listen to us, he can start making things better!”

Riki seemed to have a straightforward outlook on this… And Egil couldn’t quite say it was an absurd idea. If he were to strive towards the peace he and Shulk now seeked, he would have to open up some. Only so much could be done through his sister and Shulk…

“Egil?” Riki tilted his head to the side. “Are you listening to Riki?”

“Yes, I am. I'm simply… thinking on what you've said.” He placed a hand on his chin as he continued to think on it. Riki was a curious little Nopon

Riki hopped up and down. “Good! Riki hope Egil takes his advice to heart!”

“I certainly will.”

“That make Riki really happy!” Riki smiled up at him. “Maybe if Egil do enough good, Riki will let Egil babysit his littlepons for him and Oka when this all over!”

Egil paused his thinking to look down at Riki, eyes narrowed. “Babysit?”

“Mmhmm! Riki love his littlepons, but Oka need break sometimes! Egil can babysit to be better person so Riki and Oka can spend time together!”

Ah, so he did have at least some personal gain to come from this, should Egil take his advice. Seeing as the advice was actually something he could take into account, Egil supposed he should at least consider it… So long as Riki’s advice was fruitful in the end, of course.

 


End file.
